martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Primal Saints
Overview The saints controlled seven Heavens. Because this area was far too vast and communication was rare, the saints within the various universes evolved separately, diverging off into numerous branches. The primal saints were one such branch. They reside in the Saint Brahmic Heavens along with powerful squid like beasts. Second Saint Legion In the entire saint race, they are part of the second legion out of six legions that serves as the vanguard in all of the 7 heavens of the saints'. Any single one of these legions had over 50 Empyreans. The saints’ second legion is entirely composed of these primal saints and their contract beasts that serve as their spirit ships, the giant squid creatures. The weakest of these giant squid possessed a peak Holy Lord level strength, and many of them neared a World King in power. There were even a dozen some ancient space beasts that were several thousand miles in length which possessed the strength of an Empyrean. As for the primal saints, they had even more Empyreans amongst their ranks. Their supreme commander is the patriarch of the family, which has always been a peak Empyrean. Description Their mortal bodies and bloodlines were stronger, they were more robust and burly, and their skin was a brownish black. But, these things weren’t the truly defining special characteristics of the primal saints. What truly defined them was their spirit ships. The primal saints’ spirit ships weren’t spirit treasures that had been forged and refined, but genuine living life forms. These massive life forms were spindle-shaped. Their bodies were a hundred miles long and countless green points of light lit them up. These green lights flickered in the darkness of space and served as an extremely striking contrast. From behind their bodies, long tentacles reached out, and fins unfurled from their sides. From afar they seemed like squid swimming through the water. Of course, they were billions and trillion times larger than a squid. Moreover, they weren’t life forms that had evolved in the seas, but life forms that had evolved to live in the starry skies. With their mortal bodies as a ship, one could roam freely through space. These were ancient space beasts, primordial monsters that resided in the Saint Brahmic Heavens. The primal saints also lived in the Saint Brahmic Heavens, and the powerhouses there were able to use their overwhelming strength to subdue these space beasts and make them sign contracts where these space beasts became their spirit ships. These ancient beasts possessed a separate space within their bodies that could carry tens of thousands of ancient warriors. After these ancient beasts grew up, their bodies could surpass hundreds of miles in length, and they also possessed a horrifying strength. Their tentacles could take root in the center of a planet and absorb its essence, eventually sucking dry all of a planet’s origin energy.Chapter 2031 – Collision It had to be known that although the ancient space beasts were inferior to God Beasts, they were a peak race of creatures that were only inferior to God Beasts in this universe. In particular, the kings of these ancient space beasts were actually stronger than many God Beasts. The corpses of these ancient space beasts were naturally valuable treasures, able to compare to the corpses of God Beasts. References Category:Races of the 33 Heavens Category:33 Heavens Category:Saint Race Category:Saint Brahmic Heavens Category:Saint Legion